In connection with an activation of occupant protection devices of vehicles, for example seat position switches can be used, for example to detect a foremost seat position on the passenger side or the like. When such a seat position is detected, this piece of information can be included, for example, to draw a conclusion that a certain type of person, for example a small person, is sitting on the front passenger seat. An adaptation of a restraint system of the vehicle can then take place.